Jeff and Nora Romance
by MollyHollyJeffHardy
Summary: Jeff and Nora become good friends after they find out Spike and Trish have been cheating on them


This is just the first chapter!  
*This story is about Nora and Jeff* *In the story Spike gets caught cheating with none other than Jeffs lil woman Trish*  
*Jeff was walking back to his locker room after retaining the Hardcore Title and he could hear someone crying. It sounded like a girl so he went in the direction of the noise. When he got to the janitors closet he opened the door to find Nora crying.*  
Jeff- Nora wants wrong?  
Nora-*in tears and trying to talk with out choking* I caught Spike and Trish kissing in MY locker room!  
*Jeff in shock of why Spike would do that to Nora and why Trish would do that to him! Trish was the first girl he had actually given his heart to! He had heard all the rumors but wouldnt let himself believe them. Jeff who was in a happy go lucky mood was now heart broken but hid his feeling away from Nora. Jeff looked over at her and seen she wasnt crying anymore she just looked very pissed off!*  
Nora-Im going to go talk to that little prick and that bitch! I cant believe I didnt see it coming! I mean Jeff! He always went away after the matches or promos we did he would never really talk to me and sometimes he would even ask if I could room with Amy!  
Jeff- Well Trish always told me she was going to go see Terri. I always thought that was weird but I never really thought about it since I never really shared a room with her I always was with Matt.  
*Jeff sits down next to Nora*  
Nora- I still cant believe he did this to me! He was just too kind I knew it was too good to be true! I mean I shouldnt have ever let it go to an on and off screen relationship! Now I will have to still put up with him on TV! I dont know how that will work and I just never wanna see him again!  
Jeff- I feel the same way brotha  
*Nora looks at him weird*  
Jeff- I watched Rocket Power this morning  
Nora- ME TOO! I just love Twister!   
Jeff- Yea I like Otto too! Reggie is hott! See her hair? ITS PURPLE!  
Nora- Oh yea a little you but with only one hair color not 50 and boy is Tito a hunk or what?  
Jeff- Oh he is a hunk all right! A hunk of a Rikishi! Who do you like best out of all the Rocket Power ppl?  
Nora- Definetly Twister! Or I guess if I wanted to call him by his real name..MAURICE! Whose is yours?  
Jeff- Otto! Then again Reggie reminds me of a girl I know but I can never think of it!  
Nora- Oh! Well you will figure it out someday. What other cartoons do you watch? Ever watch Spongebob?  
Jeff- Are you kidding? I AM THE KING OF SPONGEBOB! Ask me a question about him  
Nora- What does Patrick always say?  
Jeff- When in doubt pinky out*puts out his pinky*  
Nora- Yep! Fave character on Spongebob?  
Jeff- I like Gary! SUCH A WIDE VOCAB!  
Nora-*laughs* oh yea! Hes smarter than Webster! My fave has to be Patrick and then Spongebob in a close second!  
Jeff- Yea Spongebob is my fave! Gary is just too smart! He makes me feel like a 23 year old wrestler when Im around him!  
Nora- Oh poor you! See im such a big Spongebob fan I went to Hot Topic when we were in Bakersfield and got me some Patrick and Spongebob socks! Wanna see?*she doesnt even give hima chance to relpy she just lifts her pant legs and takes off her boots* Today on my left foot Im wearing Patrick and on the right I happen to be wearing Spongebob ones where he is jelly fishing! I love them. They usually bring good luck but not today!*looks down but then smiles at Jeff* I dont feel sad anymore for some reason! I guess its cuz I have never known a person over the age of 15 who likes Spongebob and at least want to have a convo about it!  
Jeff- Yea well you arent the only obsessed fan! Like I said im the King of Spongebob! Wanna see something?  
Nora-Sure I guess  
*Jeff starts to lift up his shirt and pull his pants down a little and shows Nora his temporary child tattoo of Spongebob thats on his lower tummy*  
Nora-OMG! Where did you get that? Thats so kute! Did they have a Patrick one?*Nora runs a finger over it* Well it dont feel like a Sponge but thats probably a good thing!  
Jeff- I got it out of a quater machine when we were in Indiana! These two girls by the names Carli and Ashley or Ashley and Carli were at Chuck E Cheese and they kept trying to get a KORN sticker but they kept gettin Wrestling stickers and Metallica and Godsmack stickers and even Spongebob Tattoos and so I traded them my KORN Stickers for all there stuff! I put all the stickers all over Matts legs when he was asleep one night! I was in so much trouble! But the face he made when Amy and I pulled them off was priceless! I have to thank those girls someday!  
Nora- Yea you should of got a camera too!  
Jeff- I know I just dont have your brain! If I did the whole world would be peaceful and cheery!  
Nora-*sighs* Oh god dont go there! Im so sick of ppl always putting me in the suck up/country girl who tattles on everyone but can still brighten everyones day up and never has a bad day in her life category! I am a human too I do have feelings and today proves it!  
Jeff- Yea well I get mobbed by billions of girls!  
Nora- Well you should enjoy it! Soon you will be 40 and have no hair just a really colorful scalp!  
Jeff-*really boastful* I would still be able to turn them on!  
Nora-*rolls eyes* Oh PLEASE! But til then you have about 17 years to make them girls faint!  
Jeff- Yes I know!  
Nora-*looks at her watch* Well I got to go! Im going to go ask Regal if it would be possible to have Trish or Spike or maybe both in a match tonight!*Gets up*  
Jeff-You could ask for a tag team match! I could be your partner since I know how your feeling and want to get revenge on Trish too!*Gets up and notices Nora has a white butt from sittin on the ground* So are we going for the pale look?  
Nora-Huh? What are you talking about?  
Jeff-Your butts dirty!  
Nora-Well why are you looking at it?  
Jeff- I dunno! When its that big you cant miss it!  
*Nora smacks Jeff like 20 times*  
Nora-I dont appreciate that comment!*dusts off her butt* Now dont look too long you perv but is it off?  
Jeff-*looks really quickly* yea now go get ready for our match!  
Nora-Why is it our match? Didnt you have a match earlier? I can handle Trish on my own and I know that i can take Spike! I know his weaknesses!  
Jeff-Yea*smiles* I know all of Trishs too! Every last one of them! Even the ones from the bed room!  
Nora- You mean you....  
Jeff-OH YEA!  
Nora-Im glad I didnt with Spike! It makes me wanna puke just thinking about it! But I cant believe you did that with TRISH!  
Jeff- You didnt do it with Spike? Well thats good   
Nora- Yes I know but its still kinda gross to think about you and Trish! *puts finger in mouth and does the gaging noise*  
Jeff-Well it was a dark and stormy night and-  
Nora-I DONT WANNA KNOW! THAT RIGHT THERE IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION!  
Jeff- Oh you know you wanna know!  
Nora- Im sorry I will have to take a rain check!  
Jeff- I will keep that in mind! Well good luck at your match!  
Nora-Thanks I might need it! I forgot Spike does have crutches! Now I need to go and get someone do my make up!  
Jeff- I COULD DO IT! I KNOW HOW! IVE DONE LITAS! PLEASE?  
Nora- Jeff if you promise not to get out of hand then ok!  
Jeff- Ok you got a deal!  
Nora- Ok! I dont trust you so spit on it! *They spit on it and then Nora goes to her room and gets all her make up and stuff and waits for Jeff*  
*knock at the door*  
Nora-Coming  
Trish-HOW COULD YOU!  
Nora- What are you talking about? I think I should be asking you that question!  
Trish- Listen here you better watch it or I will personally take you down!  
Nora- Oh really? Well I doubt that! Only thing you can take is another filling os silicone which looks like your gonna bust at any moment now get! I have a match to get ready for!  
*Trish walks off and Jeff walks in*  
Jeff- I heard what you said about her tits and I would have to say no one has ever said that to her!  
Nora- Well Im sick of her! Now hurry up I dont have long my match is in like 10 mins!  
*Jeff gets busy on Nora and when he is finished he turns her around to the mirror*  
Jeff- See I didnt make you look like a freak show! All I did was put more eye make up on to make ur eyes stand out!  
Nora- Ok! Well im ready for my match so I will see you probably tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings! Thanks for all this and the conversation in the janitors closet! It really turned out to be a good day after all!  
Jeff- No prob! I will be cheering for you in your match! Good Luck!  
**Nora leaves and walks to the ring. Jeff stays in Noras locker room so he dont miss anything. Nora only got to fight Trish tonight. When Nora got to the ring Trish started using her very famous "only move I can do" kicks on Nora but she quickly got up and got Trish in the corner. Jeff was amazed at how good Nora was even as a high flyer! She could do all the moves Lita could do and Lita trained in Mexico but then again Nora trained with Dena Malenko. Nora had the advantage when Spike came down to the ring. Everyone thought it was to help Nora--but it wasnt. When Spike got to the ring he hit Molly in the back of the head with his crutch just like he did with his brother a few weeks ago. I was surprised no one came out to help her! Spike and Trish were kicking on Molly like she was dead or close to which she might have been I dont know. Only thing that came to my mind was helping her! I mean Trish did cheat on me! So I ran out to the ring with a steal chair and hit Spike with it a few times only for it to be taken away from by Nora! I looked at her weirdly and was even suprised she was up!**  
Nora- Let me do it!  
*I looked around for Trish and seen she was out cold! So I handed the chair to Nora and she hit Spike with the chair a twice and then put him in the corner of the ring and got on the other side and ran at him and she did a baseball slide into his..ahem..parts! With that Nora looked at him then started to cry and ran back to the back. I took my time not wanting anyone to believe this was a new relationship between me and her but once I finally got past the curtains I ran to find her. I went to her locker room and seen her stuff was gone but a note to Spike!  
Dear Spike,   
How could you do this to me? I gave you my heart and you broke it! We are over! I hope Trish brings you great happiness! Obviously I didnt! I have asked Crash if I could room with him since I am no longer staying with you.I am going to take some time off to think about this and hopefully the writers will work this out cuz I will not work with you after what you did to me! What is worse is you also ruined someone elses relationship! How dare you?! I cant believe I ever fell for someone like you but that is in the past!  
Goodbye,   
Nora  
*Jeff went back to his locker room and again in the same closet he heard crying so he knocked again and asked if he could come in and Nora just opened the door*  
Jeff-I see you like this room?  
Nora- Oh shut up!  
Jeff- Shut dont go up prices do so take my advice and shut up too!  
Nora-*looks at Jeff and then giggles* Where on Earth did you hear that?  
Jeff- Those same girls from Indiana!  
Nora- Well its very kute! You really need to thank them!  
Jeff- I know! So why do you always come here?  
Nora- No one usually looks in a janitors closet! Well except you of course and no one seems to care if they hear a person crying!  
Jeff- I care!   
Nora-*gets up again* Well I better be going back to the hotel before Crash falls asleep?  
Jeff-No! Stay here and talk with me! I have nothing better to do!  
Nora- Well what will I do if Crash is asleep when I get back?   
Jeff-You could sleep in Litas room  
Nora- Litas probably getting tired of having me in there!  
Jeff-Then Matt can go sleep with Lita and you can have his bed!  
Nora-Yea like he would do that for me!  
Jeff- Well come on we will find out!  
*They go to Matt and Jeffs Hotel Room*   
  
Ok I know this totally sucks but I wish Nora and Jeff were an item! I have decided I will write millions of stories about them! 


End file.
